Drabbles Largeness&Muchness
by M for Mischa
Summary: 10 drabbles da comunidade Largeness


Eu não escrevo, mas aceitei o desafio proposto pela Mad Wonka porque ela é foda e eu não consigo dizer não pra ela. Deve ter ficado uma porcaria, mas tudo bem. É melhor do que nunca ter tentado.

As regras para os dez drabbles musicais da comunidade Largeness&Muchness:

* Escolha um fandom/casal de sua preferência.

* Ligue o Media Player com sua lista de reprodução e coloque em Reprodução aleatória.

* Escreva 10 drabbles utilizando as músicas aleatórias que tocarem.

* Você tem somente o tempo de execução da música para escrever. Quando a música termina você deve parar de escrever, mesmo se o drabble estiver incompleto.

* * *

Escrito por: M for Mischa

Fandom: Alice no País das Maravilhas 2010

Shipper: Knave of Hearts/Ilosovic Stayne X Mad Hatter/Tarrant Hightopp

Alerta: Slash e muito drama. Conteúdo sexual leve.

Disclaimer: Alice no país das Maravilhas infelizmente não me pertence.

* * *

**1. Seal – Kiss from a rose**

A boca de Stayne tocando a de Tarrant o deixava sem forças. A maciez daqueles lábios pálidos contra os seus era quase como o toque de uma rosa em seus lábios rosados. Os olhos do Mad Hatter sempre ficavam maiores quando era o Knave of Hearts quem iniciava o contato.

Quando estavam juntos o mundo parecia esquecido. O cenário a seu redor parecia tornar-se cinzento, como costumava ficar quando a neve cobre tudo no inverno e só restava um ponto de luz. Stayne era sua luz. Seu farol no meio do mar obscuro.

Ele sempre o comparava com uma rosa que começava a desabrochar em um cenário frio e cinzento e percebia agora que era viciado no beijo de uma rosa.

**2. Kerli – Tea Party**

O jardim estava bem arrumado para uma das costumeiras festas do chá do Mad Hatter, mas os convidados costumeiros não se encontravam em seus lugares. Apenas havia o Mad Hatter e o Knave of Hearts.

Sentado em sua enorme cadeira vermelha Tarrant Hightopp observava enquanto Stayne derramava um pouco de chá em sua virilha para logo limpar com a língua. O valete nunca recebia convite para as festas de chá do chapeleiro, mas ele gostava de aparecer assim mesmo. VIP's não precisam de convite.

**3. Enigma - _Principles Of Lust_**

Os dois corpos se encontravam com violência em um ato que não tinha nada a ver com amor. Pelo menos não das duas partes. O Valete de copas era um homem da luxúria. Com um olhar ele podia condenar qualquer alma a queimar no inferno, seduz até a mais inocente das pessoas. Tarrant Hightopp fora uma vítima desse olhar.

Rendido ele gemia com desespero enquanto Stayne se movia de forma descontrolada. Ambos procuravam o fim daquela tortura, a libertação que só poderiam atingir quando aquilo terminasse.

Com um ultimo movimento profundo Stayne sentiu as forças o abandonarem e desabou sobre o Mad Hatter enquanto se libertava. Isto bastou para que Tarrant se libertasse também, manchando de branco pérola aquele corpo que até então só havia conhecido o preto.

Fecharam os olhos e assim permaneceram por um tempo. Stayne não amava aquele homem, mas amava aquele corpo.

**4. L'âme Imortelle - Fallen Angel**

Em seu passeio por Underland Tarrant deparou-se com algo negro no meio da grama alta e verde. Com vagar ele se aproximou e o cutucou com um galho, pensando que poderia se tratar de um animal ferido, porém a coisa não se moveu. Com cuidado ele o moveu e recebeu um gemido de dor em resposta que o fez perceber que era um homem de vestes negras rasgadas e armadura destroçada. Jamais o vira antes, mas aquele gemido agoniante tomou seus sentidos.

Levou-o para casa e correu a lhe curar as feridas profundas que tingiam de escarlate a pele pálida.

Cuidou dele por dias e noites, mas quando ele se recuperou completamente o abandonou com passos decididos. Era como um angel que havia caído do céu e que agora tinha as assas prontas para retornar ao céu. Tarrant sentiu que morreria ao ser deixado para trás.

**5. Nightwish - I Wish I had an Angel**

Stayne queria aquele anjo para ele. Mad Hatter seria logo a sua propriedade e nada o faria desistir disso.

Queimou-lhe as roupas, para deixá-lo da mesma forma que anjos andam no céu, desejando poder quebrar em mil pedaços toda aquela inocência. Amava a sua luxúria.

_- Esta noite vai te machucar como nunca aconteceu antes._

Ele era lindo. A beleza sempre vem com pensamentos obscuros.

**6. Death Angel - Veil of deception**

Os olhos azuis tentavam parecer frios quando na verdade eram um reflexo de lágrimas não derramadas. Todos os sentimentos tinham sido escondidos por uma fina máscara de indiferença, mas por pouco essa máscara não caiu enquanto ele tinha de observar a única pessoa que vira por trás do véu do engano o seu verdadeiro eu subir as escadas do cadafalso.

O machado do carrasco desceu tão rápido quanto uma batida do coração, mas ele não viu. Fechou os olhos para não ver. Não iria chorar por ele, por mais que Tarrant tivesse sido o único a ver o seu verdadeiro eu, que morria junto com um golpe de um carrasco imaginário.

**7. The Killers - Bones**

_- Você não quer vir comigo?_

Stayne questionou mais uma vez com uma nota de desespero na voz, sentado na areia perto do mar, abaixo do céu estrelado, enquanto olhava para os olhos verdes de Tarrant. Corriam risco demais ao se encontrar assim.

O Knave of Hearts tinha de escapulir do castelo a noite para aqueles encontros e estava se tornando impossível fazer isso sem que os guardas percebessem. Se Iracebeth descobrisse seus ossos logo seriam dados para os cachorros.

**8. Aesthetic Perfection - Pale**

Ás vezes Tarrant Hightopp não sabia porque ainda estava com Ilosovic Stayne. Comprava as mentiras dele como se já não soubesse de antemão que tudo era apenas uma bonita ilusão. Fingiam que não eram inimigos e continuavam com aquela relação que parecia amor, mas que ainda não definiram exatamente o que é.

Corpos pálidos unidos em um único ser. As vezes Tarrant pensava seriamente em desistir de toda a dor que aquela relação lhe causava. Seguir em frente sem Stayne.

**9. Goo Goo Dolls – Iris**

Tarrant só queria que Stayne se lembrasse dele. Não importava se era por apenas um momento ou pelo resto de sua vida. Deixou o castelo de Iracebeth com passos que variavam entre felicidade e insegurança. Não podia evitar de olhar para trás. Não queria ir para casa. Queria tocá-lo de novo. Trocaria a eternidade pela chance de estar com ele.

Uma vez sozinho em Marmoreal Tarrant recolheu-se a um quarto qualquer apenas pelo prazer de ficar sozinho. Não queria que ninguém o visse, pois jamais o compreenderiam.

_- Eu só queria que você se lembrasse de mim._

**10. Sum 41 – Speak of the Devil**

De seu cavalo Stayne observava Tarrant com o canto do olho. Levava-o para os domínios da rainha vermelha onde ele seria interrogado e julgado por traição. Teria a cabeça cortada antes que pudesse dizer "Muchness" se não colaborasse. Stayne compraria dele qualquer mentira. Ele só precisava de alguma tolice em que acreditar.

Aqueles podiam estar sendo os últimos dias de suas vidas. Se aproximava o fim daquele romance doentio.


End file.
